


Round Two

by Hecate



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: “Time heals all wounds,” Katherine says, asks.Tommy is unconvinced.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Yesterday was the second anniversary of her death. His place wasn't in pieces, his face unmarked, the alleys empty. It worries Tommy.

“Time heals all wounds,” Katherine says, asks.

Tommy is unconvinced.

When the call comes, he's almost relieved. Then, confused.

“You're brother had an accident,” somebody tells him. “You're his emergency contact.”

'I don't have a brother,' Tommy doesn't say, and drives to the hospital. They send him to a room with a single bed

The man is pale, his face bruised.

Tommy knows that face, has seen it before.

“You utter asshole,” he says.

Sits down. And wait.


End file.
